Moving target indication (MTI) is a manner of detecting a moving target in a potentially large geographic region. In an MTI system, a moving target is detected based on multiple sensor scans of the geographic region, in which the moving target is detected amidst static features of the geographic region based on discerning characteristics of the moving target from surrounding noise. For example, a typical MTI system can implement a radar system to detect the moving target based on the Doppler effect, such that a sequence of radar pulses can experience a Doppler shift in response to the moving target changing a location with respect to the radar system. Thus, the moving target can be located based on position of the radar, the radar-pointing accuracy, as well as azimuth and range resolution. Detection of the moving target can thus allow tracking of the movement of the moving target, such as with respect to roads and/or with respect to relative locations of other moving targets.